Conventionally, a card reader structured to perform reading of data recorded in a card and/or writing of data to a card has been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-203950). The card reader described in the Patent Literature includes a magnetic head structured to perform reading of magnetic data recorded in a card. A flexible cable is connected with the magnetic head. The flexible cable includes a data signal layer and disconnection detection signal layers for covering both faces of the data signal layer through an insulating layer. The data signal layer is formed with a data signal pattern for transmitting a data signal of magnetic data read by the magnetic head, and the disconnection detection signal layer is formed with a disconnection detection signal pattern for detecting its own disconnection.
In the card reader described in the above-mentioned Patent Literature, the data signal layer is covered by the disconnection detection signal layer and thus, when a criminal attaches a signal line to the data signal pattern for illegally acquiring a data signal, the disconnection detection signal pattern is broken and disconnected. Therefore, in the card reader, it can be detected that a criminal act has been performed by using the disconnection detection signal pattern and, as a result, the illegal acquisition of magnetic data by a criminal can be prevented.
In the card reader described in the above-mentioned Patent Literature, the disconnection detection signal layer is formed in a flexible cable configured to transmit a data signal of magnetic data read by the magnetic head and thus, as described above, illegal acquisition of the data signal by a criminal can be prevented. However, in the card reader, the disconnection detection signal layer is formed in a flexible cable for transmitting a data signal of magnetic data and thus a structure of the flexible cable is complicated and cost of the flexible cable is expensive.